Avengers Wedgie Romance
by Inknetta134
Summary: Peter has a secret that he doesn't other people to know. His secret being that he likes wedgies. He thinks that his role model, Tony Stark, likes them, but doesn't think so. What he doesn't know is that Tony does like them as well as Steve. They all want to hide it from the other Avengers from finding out. Will the other Avengers figure out about this secret? Find out in the story.
1. The Question

**Author's note: This story will consist of wedgies, swearing, and gay stuff. If you hate it, do not read it. The ships are mainly Stony and Starker. If you were looking forward for female wedgies, I'm sorry but that's just wrong in my opinion. Other than that, please enjoy if you want.**

**3rd person**

It was a normal day at the tower. Everyone except Tony had gone on a mission. Tony was working with Peter on a machine for fun. Peter had a lot on his mind and he couldn't get it out. He was tempted to ask him a question, but he thought he would start questioning it. Deep down his soul, Peter hated to admit, but he had a crush on Tony. Then he would start thinking gay thoughts. The question he wanted to ask so badly was if he liked getting wedgies. Ever since Peter was in first grade, he loved getting wedgies and enjoyed it. The sensation it had on his balls made him feel good and would do anything to get a wedgie from anyone. The only person he had told this secret was Ned and they made an agreement that every weekend, Ned would give him wedgies. Sometimes, he had temptations of even giving other men wedgies. He starts to get nervous everytime he sees underwear sticking out of their pants. He slightly gets distracted by it and hurts him to resist. Right now, he sees Tony's waistband of his underwear and was tempted to go over, tug it, then go back to work. Tony suddenly stopped and looked at Peter.

"Hey Underoos, you want to take a break and get some food?" The brunette asked, wiping off the sweat off his face.

"Y-yeah sure. Um... You know your underwear is showing right?"

Peter then screamed internally wondering why he just said that.

"They are? Huh... I didn't know you were Mr. Fancy Pants."

Tony pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt.

"Better? Now come on. I'm starving."

**Tony's PoV**

I started to wonder why Peter was strict about my dress code. I mean we are at home so it didn't really matter. Maybe it's because he's so protective over me for getting a wedgie. He is a really weird kid. I mean don't really mind getting wedgies. They make me feel... comfortable for some reason. Of course, I can't tell him that. Only Steve and I know that I like them. Steve does as well and so we like to wedgie each other once and awhile. Sometimes small ones, sometimes huge ones to humiliate each other in front of people. We both made up the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"So kiddo, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Maybe... Maybe..."

He mutter something I couldn't hear and I asked what he said.

"Uhhhhh..., Fast food! Yeah!" He responded quickly.

I rose an eyebrow and just shrugged it off.

"Alright let's go then."

**Peter's PoV**

Why the hell did I say that? Well at least he didn't hear me say cum. Man, I know I'm too young to have sex, but I just wanted to get some cum from Tony's dick. I've tried my own and I must say it's refreshing. We both got into the car and we're off to a fast food restaurant. We ended up going to McDonalds and got burgers and a shake. I ordered a cheeseburger while Tony order a Big Mac. While I was eating, I started to encourage myself to ask him the one stupid question about wedgies. I looked down at my burger then at Tony. We were eating the car so Tony was looking at trees and cars passing by. Tony looked over at me and noticed I had something on my mind.

"Hey spidey. What's up?" The billionaire asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just... thinking about school." He responded.

"Uh huh... Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh.., no I'm good."

"Kid, don't hide it. I know you're hiding something so just spill it."

"But if I ask it, you'll think I'm weird."

"Don't care. Whatever you're trying to hide from me will eventually come out."

"I can't Mr. Stark. It's way too... deep into your privacy."

He started to blush and looked down with a grin on my face.

"Kid, I don't really care. You can tell me anything."

"Okay I give up."

I started to heat up and took a deep breath.

"Do... Do you like getting wedgies?"

**Tony's PoV**

Did he just ask what I thought he just asked? Should I tell him? I mean he is too cute of boy to know. What if he tells everyone? Maybe he likes wedgies too? I think I should be honest.

"No, why do you ask?" I fucking lied.

Why the fuck did I just lie in front of him? Maybe because I'm just afraid? I took pride before I thought of anything.

"Oh... Okay."

We sat there for a good three minutes staring at each other. Damn his brown eyes are just so easy to get lost in. I broke the silence.

"Maybe we should head back to the tower. It's like what? Almost 10 at night?"

"Um... Yeah."

I could see he was nervous from his body motion, but I didn't say anything. I drove us back to the tower and saw that three people were in the kitchen.

"Hey Tony. Welcome back." Steve greeted.

Nat, Clint, and Steve were sitting there looking at him and I broke into a nervous sweat.

"Hey Steve, could we um... talk in a different room?" I asked, nervously.

He rose a brow and said, "Sure? Why not talk about it in here?"

I put my finger on my lip that signals 'it's about the secret.' He gave a quick glance at Natasha and Clint to see they were chatting so he hurried me out of the kitchen. Peter stood there in shock as if he had done something wrong. I feel bad for lying to the kid. We eventually made it to my room and Steve locked the door behind us and looked at me with a serious look.

"What did he ask you?" The blonde asked.

"He asked if I like wedgies. I was going to be honest with him then I freakin lied to his face. I started wandering to myself if he also like wedgies. Maybe he has wedgie fetishes like us." I explained.

"Well we can't be for certain. I think we should test him tomorrow."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We watch the footage that Friday catches of him liking wedgies or not."

"I mean I'm pretty sure we'll just find him, jumping out of the window doing patrol."

"Let's just watch him now."

"Steve, you are one of the gayest and most perverted people I've ever met."

He blushed with smile and said, "Well I'm just curious at times."

"Ok, Captain Gay. Let's watch him."

"I have to do something first."

"What do you have to do?"

He put his cold hand in my pants and grabbed my waistband. I already knew what it was and I was ready for it. He gave a quick and sharp tug and shot my red boxer briefs up.

"Boxer briefs today, huh?" The blonde asked.

"Eh, what can I say? Love the smoothness it gives for my balls."

I then started to feel a wet spot on my underwear and realized I just cummed. Steve let go and pulled my pants and underwear down to reveal my erection.

"Ah yeah. That's the stuff I'm looking for." Mr. Gay America said looking at my dick.

There was coming out and he started to suck on it. I had the bright idea of grabbing his waistband and gave a hard tug on it. I examined what underwear he was wearing and laughed. The blonde blushed to reveal that he was wearing Captain America briefs.

"Cap, are you five or something?!"

I pulled forward for him to go in deep in sucking it. I got his underwear up to his head about and made it atomic. The underwear surprisingly didn't rip. I let the underwear rest on his head and he stops getting the cum from my dick. It was now my turn. I pantsed Capsicle and see he also had wet spot on his underwear. I unhooked his underwear from his head and pull his underwear down to the ground as well.

"You better suck hard, Stark or I'll fuck you harder in bed today my sweet hunny." Cap said with saliva coming down from his mouth.

"Oh, I'll suck harder than you can imagine."

I tried to go as deep as I could into his five inch dick to get all the cum into my mouth. It felt so good everytime I do this with him. He started to moan and gripped my hair to go in deeper. I got as much cum out as I could from his dick and got up.

"Good as always, Stark." The blonde said running his fingers through his hair.

"You did good as well." I replied, pulling up my underwear and pants up.

Steve pulled up his underwear and pants up as well and we both stared at each other.

"So, I don't think we'll have time today to see if Peter likes wedgies today, but we will tomorrow." Steve said with a grin.

"I guess so. We should head to bed."

"Yeah. Hope we can do it again, cutie pie."

I blushed and saw him unlocked my door and left me alone in my room. I decided to shower before heading off to bed. I stripped myself from my clothes and got into the shower. As I was cleansing myself, I started to think that Peter might like seeing guys underwear. I don't see him sag all that often, so I don't think he's gay. Nah, not in a million years. He likes that one girl name Mikaela, Michel, Mary. I honestly don't remember. He still has a long life ahead of him and still has time to not be homosexual like I am. Oh, shit. I do hope that my influence hasn't rub off to him to be like the way he is. Ugh! One thing I don't like about myself. It rubs off to too many people. I got out of the shower and slipped on a pair of boxers and gray sweat pants. I cover myself in my blanket and started to drift away to sleep.

**End of Part 1**

**What do you guys think? I honestly think I did good on this fanfic. I don't know how long I'll be running this story. Maybe just like up to five or six. Let me know in the reviews if you have any comments about this story. No negative comments please. Stay fresh until the next update.**


	2. Exposure

**Peter's PoV**

I looked over at Natasha and Clint who were just staring at me know after Tony and Steve left.

"So, kid... what have you been up to lately?" Clint questioned.

"Nothing much. I've been working with Tony lately and that's about it." I responded.

"I think there's more to that. Tell me Pete, do you like Tony?" Nat asked as she had a smirk on her face.

"Um... well."

I started to sweat and try to think of a response that doesn't give it away.

I think he has the-"

"As a mentor! I like him as if he is my teacher." I interrupted him.

Clint started to laugh loud as a yeti roars and Nat covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. I just stood there blushing bright red looking down at the ground.

"I-I gotta go to bed now." I told them before rushing out from the kitchen.

I make my way to my room when suddenly I heard noises from Tony's room. I stood still in front of my bedroom door and listened in. My room was really not that far from Tony's room so I could hear things that he says usually.

I listen real closely to hear moans and laughter. I tiptoed over to Tony's room to get a glimpse of what was happening in the room. I tried to push it open but it was locked. All I could assume was that he was having sex with Pepper or something.

"Cap, are you five or something?"

That sounded like Tony and when he said briefs, that tells me that he's having sex with another guy. More specifically, Steve. I tiptoed back to my room and sat down on the bed. I couldn't actually fucking believe it. The Tony Stark is gay with... Steve Rogers. I was losing my mind that I need to do something to feel relief from this. I decided to get my chair and was going to give myself a hanging wedgie. I placed the chair by a long pole in my room and hooked my boxers to it. I then pushed the chair away and hang there in silence. I felt the pressure going to my balls and loved it. I started to feel a wet spot on my underwear and realized I cummed. I dug my hands into my pants and got the cum from my dick. I started to lick it up as if it was ice cream. In the process of doing this, I realized the door started to open and cursed to myself that I forgot to lock it. The door open and realized my secret had been revealed to the person.

**Steve's PoV**

I just finished my make out session with Tony and was heading off to bed. Before I headed off to bed, I wanted to check on Peter and tell him good night. I opened his door and couldn't believe what I saw. He was hanging by his boxers on the pole near his bed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes.

"Steve, I-I can explain." He stuttered as I walk in closing the door behind me locking it.

"I'm listening." I say as I walk over to the chair in front of him.

"I... um..."

"Let me guess... you hung yourself up there right?"

"I... no... someone... fine, I did."

I gave him a smile and started to laugh. He blushed a hot pink and hid his face.

"Steve, could... could you get me down from here?"

I couldn't help but laugh even more. My face was turning really red and I couldn't even breath. After sometime of me laughing like an idiot, I helped Peter down and I looked at him trying to contain my laughter.

"So, If my hypothesis is correct, you like wedgies? Am I wrong?" I asked in a matter of factly tone of voice.

"No, I don't like wedgies."

"You hanging up there proves it wrong." I said crossing my arms.

He started to get flustered up and I have to admit, it was kinda of cute.

"I...I..."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Fine. I do like wedgies. I don't want Tony to know about it specifically."

I rose a brows and asked, "Why not?"

"Cause he's going to make fun of me for it. Tony seems to be the guy to tease about it then be the school bully."

"Ok, I promise not to tell him."

Now this is getting really interesting to me. I know Tony, Peter, and I all like wedgies, but have it hidden away from each other.

"Do you like Tony? More than a mentor?"

"I...sigh... yeah. What makes it even worse is that I want to have sex with him, but I don't know how to do it."

"Wow, son. I wouldn't want to do that. You have to first earn more trust within him before you do that. I'm going to tell you this that you can't tell the others, but I'm secretly having an affair with him even though he has Pepper."

"Ok. Is it okay if I ask you a question?" He asked looking at me with his brown eyes.

"Ask away."

"Is it... um... is it okay if we made out right now?"

I was flabbergasted at what he just asked me that I don't even know how to respond.

"Sorry... I guess that's a bit too much to ask is it? Sorry, you can go if you don't want to do that."

"No, it's fine. It's actually something I've been wanting to do with you for awhile."

"Oh okay." He said lightening up and quickly got onto his bed.

He took the left side while I took the right side.

"So, should we get started?" I asked with a grin on my face.

I'm about to have sex with a fucking sixteen year old and yet I'm so cool with it.

"Can we do it the way you and Tony do it?"

"Oh, so you want a couple of wedgies you say?"

"Yeah. I want to see how well Captain America does sex."

I blush even more and my smile grows. I went for the lips and immediately began. His smooth and warm lips were so comfortable that I could do it this for hours. He slides his warm hand into my shorts and begins yanking my briefs. He had quite the tug that it felt so good in my arse. I stopped kissing him for a sec to get some air. I had drool coming out of my mouth and Peter was grinning with drool down his face as well. I then went back in for that lips and used my tongue to fight his. He gave another sharp tug for my undies and I decided it was my turn to do it. I slid my cold hand down his pants and yanked his boxer shorts with a strong tug. My dick touched his and it felt wet. He had cum so I decided it was time to do the best part of this. As I was kissing him, I slowly pull down his pants and underwear and we stopped for a minute to gasp for air. I got onto my knees and he did as well. We looked at each other and Peter took off my shirt. He got his pants and underwear off him and threw them on the ground. We went for another kiss and he placed his hand in the front of my pants and grabbed my dick. He squeezed it and I kissed him even harder. He started to pull my pants down and we stopped for air again. I took my pants and underwear and threw them to the ground. We were both completely naked and I couldn't help but smile. Peter was all flustered up as if he was drunk like Tony would be. We both lay on the bed and I decided it was time for the best move of sex. I went down to his dick and started to suck on it. He let out a loud moan as I was sucking up the cum he was producing and licking his hot penis. I suck slowly at first then fast. His cum tasted so good that I wanted more. I stopped for a second to look at him. He was goo goo eyes at me and could tell he was enjoying this. He went down to my dick and started to suck on it for my cum. Oh fuck yeah. He fucks me harder than anyone I've ever met. The way he licked my dick was so good. He then stopped and we both looked at each other smiling all red. I motioned him to turn around and scooted closer to him and put my hot boner into his ass. I then started to lick around his neck to make him feel even harder. I grabbed his dick and started to squeeze as I was thrusting my dick into his butthole. I did this for a good while and then stopped. I got my dick out of his butt and he turned to look at me.

"Steve, I didn't know you could fuck me up so hard."

"Peter, I... I didn't think you would do so well for your first time."

We went for another kiss and stopped. I looked how messed his beautiful yet gorgeous hair was and couldn't help but mess it up even more with my hand.

"St-Steve... I love you so much."

"I- I love you as well, Peter."

I used a blanket to cover us and went in for another kiss. We hugged each other and had are legs all tangled up. We stopped and went to sleep from exhaustion. I have to admit this was one of the best make out sections I had have ever in my life.

**End of Part 2**

**So, what do you guys think? I maybe went a little too creative or not creative at all, but who knows. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Until the next chapter, Stay Fresh.**


	3. Exposure and Punishment

**Tony's PoV**

I like up the next day with a massive headache and my vision was blurry. Damn, I guess Rogers fucked me harder than I thought. I blink a couple times to regain my vision and head to the bathroom to freshen up. I put on a fresh blast T-shirt with my logo on it, black boxers, and blue jeans. I head out of the bathroom and open the curtains in my room. There was a storm that seemed to be brewing as I see gray clouds and thunder coming. I leave my room to go into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. When I got into the kitchen, no one was there not even Steve. He usually is up by now. Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I called Friday.

"Yes, sir."

"Play Cartoon On and On."

"Understood sir."

The song started and I began to tap to the rhythm with my hand. Suddenly, I started to get my groove on. I was dancing as if I was a party enjoying myself in the moment. Then suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Tony?"

I froze and looked over to see Cap standing there, staring at me.

**Steve's PoV**

I get up and noticed that I was not in my room. I look around me to see that I was still in Peter's room and he was holding onto me my arm. I tried to get out of his grip and he willingly just let me go and turned to face a different direction. Damn, he was so cute. I put on my clothes from last night, unlock the door, and left. I heard music playing in the kitchen and I went to go investigate what was going on. When I got to the kitchen, I couldn't believe my eyes what I was seeing. Tony Stark dancing like a boss. The way he danced made me want to get my groove on as well.

"Tony?"

He froze and looked at me with a shock expression.

"C-Cap! Wh-what... Where were you at?" He asked with a sheepish grin on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"I... I was with Peter last night. He had a nightmare so I went to check on him. He didn't want me to leave so I slept with him last night. I guess I slept longer than usual, huh?" I responded.

"Yeah, it's what 7:04 right now? Usually you're up at 6:30. No longer an early bird?"

"I'm still an early bird. Just I was tired last night after our session."

"What session?"

I look behind me to see Peter standing there rubbing his eyes in his boxers.

"Oh... Um..." I stuttered trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh working out," Tony responded quickly, "Steve and I were working out last night and I guess we went over board."

Peter shrugged and went into the fridge probably looking for food. I didn't want to tell Tony that Peter and I actually made out. I don't think he'll forgive me if told him. Plus I know I can give wedgies, to both of them.

"So... Are you going to turn off the music?" I asked pointing up to the ceiling.

"Oh yeah. Friday turn it off." He commanded

"Yes sir." The robotic voice responded.

Tony went back to his coffee and began sipping on it. I stood next to Tony and put my hand down his pants gripping his underwear. I gave him a small tug and he spat his coffee back into the cup. I let go and started to laugh to myself.

"You think that was funny?" He asked with a small grin on my face.

"Maybe. I dunno. I wouldn't do it front of Peter though." I said smiling.

Peter poked his head out of the fridge and gave me a questioning look before taking out a frozen burrito out of the fridge. He put it in the microwave and left the room to what I'm guessing, getting some clothes on.

"Now that he left." Tony said with a smirk on his face.

He lifted up my shirt and got a grip on my briefs. He then hoist them up sending a lot of pressure towards my balls. I blushed a hot pink and Tony got my briefs unto my shoulder before ripping it.

"Wow! I didn't think you're Underoos would rip that fast."

"Uh huh. I'm gonna have to go underwear shopping soon anyway. I'm running low since someone keeps tearing them." I said glaring at him.

He looked in a different direction and I couldn't help but laugh. I left the kitchen to get another pair of underwear.

**Tony's PoV**

That was underwear number 9. In the past few months, Cap and I have been constantly ripping each other's underwear and I'm nine and he's at ten. I guess I need to find more durable underwear is what my guess is. I went back to sip my coffee and realized that Peter was back in the kitchen looking at me.

"What's up Underoos?" I asked with a grin.

"Um... Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"You ask me anything. I'm not gonna be weirded out... Maybe."

"Oh, we'll never mind."

"Come on kid, can't be that bad."

"Nah, it's... Its kinda a stupid one anyway."

"Peter, stop being a shy bitch."

"Language!" Steve shouted from his bedroom.

I ignored him and regained focus on Peter.

"Go ahead. Ask it. Can't be that bad."

"Um... Do you like me?" He asked making his face bright red as a tomato.

Damn he was so cute, but I don't know how exactly to respond to his question. I mean yeah I do like him more than a person under my wing, but I can't say that. What if he freaks out? What if he hates me for the rest of his life. I can't do that.

"Uh... That's a weird question to ask Spidey. You already know the answer."

"Oh... What I really meant is if he liked me more than a student."

"Oh heck no. That's very wrong. You're 16 and I'm 48. There's a big difference. I can't like you more than a student."

He started to get flustered up and grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to him.

"Mr. Stark, are you stupid? There have been kids who've married someone older than them by 45 years. We have a thirty-two year difference. I'm sure you love me more than a student."

I started to get confused why he was getting all flustered for me liking him more than a student.

"Peter, calm down. What I said is true," I lied, " I only like you as a student. As much you want to make out with and all that jazz, you can't do it with me."

At this point, his face was really red. The reddest I've ever seen from anyone I've met.

"I-I had fucking sex with Steve!"

**Peter's PoV**

Did I just say what I think I just said? I covered my mouth with my hands and Tony was giving me a stare of disbelief. Steve walked in and Tony looked at him. Out of frustration, Tony threw his coffee cup at the wall before storming out. Steve looked at me before looking back at the door. Nat came in with a confuse look on her face and looked at us.

"What the heck is wrong with Stark?"

"Um..." I started to stutter before Steve interrupted me.

"He's just grumpy right now about a project. Now if you'll excuse, we have a 'private matter' to attend to. Right, Peter?" He asked with a force smile on his face.

"Y-yeah. W-we h-have to a-attend t-to something." I stuttered before Steve got a strong grip on me, dragging me out of the kitchen.

Steve dragged me into my room and lock the door. I had a feeling I was going to be in huge trouble.

Steve looked at me with a scornful look and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! What the fuck did you tell Tony?!"

I've never heard him sound so angry. Usually he was calm, but what I did made him really furious.

"I told him..."

"Told him what?!"

"I don't want to say it."

"If don't fucking tell me now, you're punishment will be much worse."

I gulped at the word punishment. Should I lie about what I said or should I tell the truth. If I lie, he'll figure out later and I'll be in bigger trouble. I might as well come clean.

"I-I told him that we f-fucked last night."

Steve got his hand and swung his hand onto my cheek. It made loud sound and left a mark on my face. I began to have tears run down my face and fearing what Steve had in store for me.

"Why the hell did you tell him that?" He asked angrily rolling up his sleeves.

"I-I..."

"You what?! Spit it out you son of a bitch."

"I just wanted to know if he fucking loved me." I responded loudly going into a meltdown.

Steve went into my closet and found my belt. I began to back into the corner scared for my life.

"Take off all your clothes but your underwear!" Steve commanded with a snarl.

I did as he said and stripped down to just my black briefs. Steve came over to me and hit me with my belt one on my bum. I winced at the pain and continued to look at him.

"I want you to suck my cock. I'm feeling a little horny right now."

He unzipped his pants and revealed his nine inch cock. I assume he didn't bother getting underwear on so he went commando. I thruster instantly into his cock sweating as if I was in hell. Steve took the chance and grabbed my briefs and gave it a powerful tug. I ended up getting the cock going deeper into my mouth. The fabric was going into my crack and felt so good. Usually people wouldn't like this but I enjoyed the wedgie he was giving me. I may be sucking on his cock but it almost feels like this is what I want. He gave a couple more hard tugs on my briefs but I didn't mind. He pushed my head and looked down at his cock and blushed a light pink. He put his dick back into his pants and zipped up his pants. I looked at him and panted like a dog. I was kneeling so I was basically being a dog anyway. He kneel down to my height and looked at me. I got lost into his oceanic eyes. He sighed and started to hug me.

"Peter... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I lost my calm after you told Tony. I just... I just..."

He began sniffling and I hugged him back immediately.

"It's okay Steve. I-I understand that you didn't want me tell him, but I guess it slipped my mind."

We both had tear run down our face and stayed in the hug for a good while. I broke the hug and looked outside my window to see the sun was high.

"Well, I guess we should go see the rest of the team in the kitchen for brunch." Steve stated grinning at me.

I grinned back and nodded.

"I'll leave you to put on some clothes." He said walking to my door, unlocking it, and leaving.

I stood up and went to put on my clothes and decided to get on my laptop. I searched up a YouTube video that would make me feel better for a little bit. As I was in the middle of the video, I heard shouting from what I think is from the kitchen. I pause the video and rushed to the kitchen. When I arrived, I saw that Tony and Steve were in the middle of a heated argument in front of the whole team.

**End of Part 3**

**This was a doozie. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Tony and Steve are arguing about?" Find out in the next chapter. Stay Fresh.**


	4. The Argument and Talks

**3rd person PoV **

"Why the hell did you do it?!" The brunette asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?! We fucked and that's it. This isn't any of your business, Stark!" The blond responded.

"You fucked a sixteen year old? Jesus Christ Rogers! We're in the twenty-first century. People don't do that anymore."

"Oh please! You don't do that as well?"

"I don't do because I know it's wrong."

"Stark and Rogers, how about we just calm down and..." Clint said before being interrupted.

"Shut it Legolas! You know what Steve! I want you out of this tower now!"

Steve opened his mouth covering it and everyone else gasped. Peter was standing there on the side listening to his most favorite role models arguing in front of him.

"Tony..."

"Don't you 'Tony' me you bastard! Leave or I'll call the police."

"You really have lost your mind Stark! I can't believe of the friendship we have bonded just broke into pieces in front of the whole team." Steve said having tears come down his face.

"I-"

"Save it. I'll leave, but the next time we meet. You better prepare your ass for one hell of an ass-whooping. Don't think I'll go easy on you." Steve said leaving the room to pack.

**Peter's PoV**

I-I can't believe. Steve's leaving because it's all my fault. I-I don't want him to leave. Why is my mind so messed up at times like these. All I wanted to do is tell Tony I like him more than a mentor. I really messed things up this time. There's got to be a way to fix this. I look at Tony to see he was looking at the ground having tears coming out of his eyes.

"Mr. Stark."

"Save it kid. I'm transferring you out of here too."

I couldn't believe what he just said. He was kicking me out of the tower.

"You're... you're kicking me out of the tower?"

"Yes. I can't raise someone who has been affected this early in their life."

"Mr. Stark... P-please don't do this to me, " I started before tears came down my face, "You're the only family I have left."

"Peter, I'm doing what's best for you. All I'm doing is sending you to some place to cure you from being addicted to sex and stuff like that."

"How... how long will I be there?"

"I would say until you're 21 about."

"Mr. Stark. Please don't do this to me. Please isn't there something I can do?" I begged.

"Stark... I think we should keep the kid here. Maybe we can still teach him that is wrong until he's married." Nat suggested.

"No, I won't allow that."

"But you fucked with Steve and you're say that Steve and Peter fucking is wrong?" Clint asked.

"It's wrong on many levels. I can't accept that behavior here."

"Tony, we can teach him to improve his behavior and I'm sure he won't do this again."

Tony looked into my eyes before giving a sigh.

"Fine... I give. He can stay. You listen to me young man. I want to hear all the secrets you have been hiding from me later for you to stay. Capeche?"

I nodded before he left the kitchen. Thor, Pepper, and Bruce had remain quite before they all left to do their own things leaving Clint, Wanda, and Natasha in the room. I finally took a seat next to Nat and Clint and put my head down sobbing my sorrows away. Clint was rubbing my back and Wanda and Natasha were holding my hands.

"Th-this is all my fault! Steve's going to get kicked out and he's a-angry at me. Th-there has to be something I can do." I hiccuped out.

"Peter, calm down. None of this is your fault. I'm pretty sure will blow it over and let him stay." Nat said.

As soon as she finished saying her sentence, they all heard a shout of anger from the other room.

**Tony's PoV**

"Get the fuck out of my tower now." I shouted.

"Tony, come on. Please, there has to be a way to be for me to stay." He begged.

"No! I have to protect the kid and yet here you come and invade his privacy! You did against his own will!"

"No, he-"

"No, nope, nu-uh, nada. I don't want to hear it. You need to stay away from this tower and Peter himself. If I see you interact with him for even one second, I'll blow you into another timeline."

"Tony, I think you're taking this too seriously!"

"I want to protect him! Leave now before I call the police."

"You know what? I've lost all my patience!"

Steve tried to punch me and I dodged them quickly. I see he was asking for a fight. I try to punch him back but he grabbed my arm and sent it back to my face. He then did some kinda of karate moves on me. I blocked them with arms and legs. When he went for a punch, I grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed destroying his bed. I stayed in a fighting stance and watched get up slowly. He had bruises and cuts all over his face ruining his perfect face.

"You've had enough?" I asked giving him a glare.

He slowly got up and then fainted. Soon after, Peter, Nat, Clint, and Wanda were at the door.

**Natasha's PoV**

I see that Tony had beaten Steve's ass and I started to worry.

"Tony, what the hell happened?!" I asked shouting.

"I-I dont know! I- I panicked." He responded.

"Ugh! I think we need to get him to the hospital."

"Nope! I'm sending him to jail."

"Tony, no! Please keep him here. I don't want him to go. Please!" Peter started to beg.

"Peter! I told you already! I don't want him here. He invaded your privacy."

"No, he didn't! I let him do it to me."

**3rd person PoV**

Tony stares at Peter with disbelief and couldn't believe what he said.

"You what?!" The playboy shouted.

"I...let...him...do it to me..." The boy responded slowly.

The brunette was instantly filled with rage and went to slap Peter hard across the face. Clint and Nat held him back and Wanda helped Peter get up.

"So, that's what you think huh?! HUH?!?!?! You think Steve is a sex toy right?! If I wasn't your mentor, I would end your life right now and done with it you slut!" Tony shouted struggling to get out of their grip."

Peter started to sob and whispered 'I'm sorry' several times to him.

"Wanda, please take Peter to his room. We'll handle Stark." Nat commanded.

Wanda nodded and took the hurt boy to his room.

"Clint, hold onto Tony so he doesn't sonic speed to Peter."

Clint nodded and Nat let go of him. She went to the door, closed it, then locked it.

"Clint, you can let go of me now." Tony said.

Clint looked at Nat quickly before she nodded to let him go.

"Ok Tony, we need you just to calm down and we'll send you off your way." Nat said sitting on the broken bed.

"I don't need to talk to any of you. All I need to do is talk to Peter." The billionaire replied.

"I don't think it's best for you to do that right now. You need to calm down before you murder him."

"I'm not going to murder him. I just want to talk to him."

"Well, we need to talk to you first or do you want me to get Pepper?"

"Ugh! Stopped acting if I'm a five year old."

"You just beat the hell out of Steve. That's not acting like a five year old?" She asked raising a brow.

"Fine I'll listen."

**Peter's PoV**

"How you holding up?" She asked hugging me tightly away back and forth.

We were sitting on the bed and I was still having a major breakdown.

"I-I think," I said wiping away some of my tears, "I think I'm ready to talk or whatever you want to do."

"You tell me what you want to do. I can't force you to do what I want to do. Do you want to talk about it or not? You choose. Whatever makes you feel better. I'm here all the time if you want to talk."

"I- I think it's best if I talk about it." I said looking at her with my bloodshot eyes.

"Ok," she said rubbing my back, "Could you explain to me what cause this mess in the first place?"

"What cause all of this was me telling Mr. Stark that Steve and I made out last night. I didn't think he would take it this seriously. I want Steve to stay here. I don't want him to leave me yet. I cause such a big mess and this is mainly my fault."

"First of all, you need to stop saying this is all your fault. You didn't know this would happen, so there's a first of something. Second, Nat and Clint are talking to Tony right now then you two and Steve will make up for this. Now, do you want me to tell any secrets before you go and talk to Tony?"

I had to ponder for second to decide if I wanted to tell her that I liked Tony. Should I? Yes, I should. She'll probably help me find a solution to this and end once and for all. Well here goes nothing.

"I have a crush on Mr. Stark and I want to figure out if there is a way for me to tell him without him getting so fussed up about it."

I looked at my hands wet with tears then looked at Wanda with a surprise look on her face. Maybe it was mistake to tell her.

**Tony's PoV**

I'm stuck here with Captain Gay, Nat, and Clint. Steve was still unconscious and I was glad that he was still.

"Alright Tony. We need to talk about the issue you have with Steve and Peter right now." Nat said crossing her arms.

She took a seat on a chair lifting one leg up and putting on the other. Clint stayed standing just crossing his arms.

"I have no issue with Peter, but Steve is the one who caused this 'issue.' I'm not going to be convinced if you want to try keeping Steve here too."

"Tony, you're acting like a five year old right now. Get over the fact he did. Don't forget why we're all here." Hawkeye stated.

"I think you're here cause you have nowhere else to live." I snapped back.

"No Tony. We're here because we are all family. Family stick together no matter the issue. We need you to realize that. Think about all the times Steve has be there for you. Don't you think he would want you to be there for him?" Romanoff asked.

I looked at Steve at his unconscious face and gave it second thought. Maybe I should let him stay. Yeah, he's been there for me more times than ever. Plus I'll miss his lips if he ever goes.

"Yeah, you're right. I would be there for him when he needs me. I guess I have to try fixing this mess huh?"

They both nodded and then we heard Steve moan. He opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is me smiling at him.

**Steve's PoV**

Ugh, what the heck happened? Last thing, I remembered was being knocked out by Tony. Now I see him staring at me, smiling?

"Morning, Capsicle! Had a nice nap?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"I did. Why are you all of sudden being so nice to me?" I asked with confusion.

"After sometime of talking with Nat and Clint, I changed my mind," he said putting his arms around my neck then kissing my cheek, "I want you to stay here with me and the others. Our superfamily."

"I-"

"Nope, you don't have to be against the idea. Won't you stay with me?" He asked with his adorable puppy eyes.

I sighed then chuckled.

"I guess I'll stay. What about Peter?"

"He'll be fine. We just need sometime apart for a little while before we get together and make things right."

"Ok."

"Now, Nat, Clint, could you leave us be for a bit? I have a bit of catching up to do with this sucker." He said sticking his tongue out.

Nat rolled her eyes and Clint gagged. Nat unlocked the door and left with Clint being a child. They closed the door and instantly I started to lick his neck. He started to moan and we got on the broken bed. I was on top and he was on bottom. I go in for chaste kiss touching his bulky biceps with mine. Steve groped my dick and squeezed it. He also used his other hand and started to yank on my underwear. We stopped for a second to catch our breath before continuing.

"Mr. Stark?"

We stopped to look to see Peter standing there playing with his fingers as if he wasn't seeing what he was seeing. What we realized was that the kid caught us red handed doing the action.

**End of Part 4**

**What do you think? What do you think Peter is going to do or say when he sees Tony and Steve making out? Find out in the next chapter! Stay Fresh!**


	5. Confession

**Author's note: I feel like I've been creative on this story a little bit. Maybe a couple of you guys noticed maybe not. I think I've been improving lately. Do you think so let me know.**

**Peter's PoV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tony and Steve making out right in front of me. I knew Tony like Steve but seeing them doing the action actually made me kinda a little piss.

"Uh, Peter. It's not what it looks like." Tony said getting off of Steve.

I was speechless and couldn't still say anything. I was trying to determined how I am feeling right now. Was angry, upset, or maybe even both.

"Umm... I'm just gonna let you get back to whatever you were doing." I said closing the door slowly.

I left to go to the kitchen and went to see Nat standing there looking impatient.

"Pete, there you are. I need you for something." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Umm... yeah sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to get something special for Tony. Something that will surprise the living hell out of him."

"Wait what?! Why do you want me doing that? Are you trying to hook up with with Mr. Stark?"

"No, I'll tell you later."

"Why can't I know now?" I asked with confusion.

"You'll see." She said as she walked down the hallway.

I looked back still confused and shrugged it off. After I got a quick snack from the kitchen, I went off to do as Nat told me to do. I went to the jewelry store, which for some reason I thought it was a good idea, and looked for something in there. Everything was so sparkly and I just did a quick browse through everything in the store. After five minutes of looking, I didn't find anything good until something caught my heart. There were two golden necklace that were shaped like a heart and broken when apart. Maybe this is what Nat was trying to do. I thought she could hide a lot of things but apparently not this. Now that I think about it, she made this way too obvious. I looked at the price tag of the necklace to see it costed one hundred dollars. Jeez Louise. Just for a necklace. Luckily, Tony gave me some money before I left the tower.

"Uh.. ex-excuse me, sir?" I called to.

A man turned around and I see that he had an eyepatch and I instantly knew who it was.

"Mr. Fury?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it kid?" He asked in a calming voice.

"Um... what are you doing at jewelry store?"

"This is my part time job."

"Since when were you a half time jeweler?"

"Since your ass showed up after the fight."

"Which fight?"

"The fight with Stark and Rogers."

"Back in Germany?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, the real reason your here is for this necklace isn't it?" He asked pointing down at the necklace.

"Um... yeah. Gotta get it for my special someone you know?"

"Is it for Tony?"

"Wh-what?! Uhhhh...N-no, i-it's for-"

"Bitch please. I know it's for Stark." He said with a serious tone.

"N-no! It's for-"

"Don't hide it. Romanoff told me about it."

Damn, she's one step ahead isn't she?"

"Y-Yeah." I admitted in defeat.

"Look it's on the house. Romanoff also paid for it as well."

"Jesus Christ, why is she doing this?"

"She's had a suspicion for a couple months now. According to her, you make it obvious."

"N-nu-uh!"

"You start to stutter when you talk to him and when you talk about it him."

"Alright, I guess that's true."

Fury opened the counter to get the necklace and gave it to me.

"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it. Tony's one tough customer."

I nodded and dashed out the jewelry store.

**Tony's PoV**

Shit! The kid saw Cap and I together like this.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about, babe. Everything is going to be alright." He answered calmly.

"Everything is not going to be alright!" I snapped back.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take my leave. If you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked with a look of desperation.

"I'm going out tonight with the Nat, Pepper, Thor, and Wanda. Clint went to visit his family and Peter is going to stay here."

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Uh... I think you need to spend time with Peter."

"What?! No! The kid could go hang out with Ned."

"Ned went to visit family in Washington."

"What's that girl's name? MP? MA? Ah right, MJ! What about her?"

"She... um... she went to... she went out of town."

"Uh huh. Friday, do a full search for MJ."

"On it sir." The robotic voice replied.

_After a few second of researching..._

"I found her all the way in Europe sir."

"I thought you were lying so I had to check just for sure. I want to make sure everything you say is true so this isn't some joke or prank."

"It's not. There's going to be some bro-"

Cap covered his mouth when he was about to say something with 'bro.'

"Caaaaap... what are you hiding?" I asked raising a brow.

"N-nothing. Sorry gotta go do my daily jog. Love you." He said as he kissed me on the cheek then one pull on my boxer shorts.

Man... he is something. I walk out of the room and decided that I wanted to talk to Peter now. I knock on the door and call his name. No response. I call his name again... no response.

"Friday, where did Peter go?"

"He went out for a walk sir."

"I see. Well if tell everyone if they need me, I'll be in the lab."

"Affirmative, sir."

I went to my room, got a lab coat, and went down to the lab.

_Later that night..._

**Peter's PoV**

Tonight is the night I tell him how I feel. I tell him all that he wants to know. Maybe he'll like me even more. I just hope Cap has the right idea for this.

_—Flashback-_

_When I got back to the tower, Cap bombarded me with a kiss on the lips. We did for a few seconds before breaking it._

_"Did you get the necklace?" Captain, according to Tony, Gay asked._

_"Sure did, Cap. Wait... how do you know about this?" _

_"Widow told all of us so we're going to be out of the tower so you can make your move."_

_"Oh okay. Wait a minute... you told them my secret."_

_"Well, Nat did. Everyone except Tony knew you had a zing for him."_

_"Wow, thanks. Now, you should get ready. You're lover wedgie mate is waiting for you."_

_"Ok. Hold on... Cap, did you just say-"_

_"No, nope, nothing, nada. No more questions. Get prepared."_

_I nodded and headed to my room to prepare myself._

_-End of Flashback_

I was so prepared to tell him. Here's the thing. I didn't exactly plan dinner, but when I go into the kitchen. I see that the table was already set up in romantic way. I'm questioning because I didn't even ask him on a date and yet they did this. Man, they're real serious of me hooking up with Tony. I was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt that says you're my hero with Iron Man on it, I was hesitant on wearing at first but I'm sure it will work out, black jeans, and, just in case, stretchy light blue boxer briefs. I feel like a dumbass for wearing them cause I know Tony doesn't like them, but I'm not one hundred percent sure on that. Cap almost gave his position away but who knows. I ask Friday if Tony could come to this I guess 'date.'

**Tony's PoV**

I was working on some equations down in the lab when suddenly I heard Friday call me.

"Sir, Peter has requested for you."

"What time is it? Tell him that I'm busy."

"Sir, he wanted me to tell you it's something special. I think you should really go."

I sighed and decided to go up. I had a few oil stains on my jeans and somehow my boxers. How the hell did that happen? Must have been when I was fixing the car my shirt went up and landed on it. Or I guess magic. I ran up and headed to the kitchen to see Peter sitting on the other side of the table nicely dressed while I'm here with some dirty clothes. What I could feel is a romantic aura. Could the kid be trying to do something with me? Is this date a joke? There could be millions of results but I guess I'll play along.

"Peter... what's all this?" I asked sitting down.

"It's dinner. Food is in the plate." He asked with his sexy smile.

I started to exam the table. The table cloth was white with a vase with red roses on top in the center, four candle sticks surrounding the vase and our 'dinner' which I haven't bother opening it yet. I looked and saw it was my favorite food, Filet Mignon Meatballs. I was speechless. How did he know my favorite dish was this? There's something very fishy about this.

"Underoos, what are you trying to do?"

"I thought it would be nice if we can eat something together while the others were out."

"Hmmm... How did you know Filet Mignon Meatballs?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not know." He replied with a laugh.

I smiled and I have to admit, it was pretty cute.

"How about we eat before it gets cold?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and we dug into the food. After some time after eating, we started talking about how our days have been, projects, and all that jazz.

"So, um... Mr. Stark. I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead, kid. Remember you can tell me anything."

"Ok, so I've had a crush-" He started.

"You have a crush on MJ." I said plainly.

"What?! No, well I use to. What I'm trying to say is..."

I saw him pull something out of his pocket and stood up, walk next to me, and then kneeled down right next to me. What is this?

"I'm in love with you Mr. Stark." He said proposing a golden necklace.

Inside one of the necklaces had a picture of him in it and the other one had me in it.

"I want you to know that I have only one secret. My secret is that I love wedgies. The night when I told you Steve and I made out was the same night I was trying to tell you I liked you, but you wouldn't let me. I love everything about you, even if it annoyed me a lot. So, Mr. Stark. Are you willing to be with me as boyfriend rather than just a mentor?"

I was basically speechless. I didn't know what to say. He knows there's an age gap between us yet he still wants to deepen our relationship. What he also did was that he liked wedgies... Like me. Maybe we are meant for each other.

"Peter... I-"

"I get it. You don't want to. I guess I'll just-"

I interrupted him with a kiss on his lips. I broke the kiss after a few seconds before looking at him in his beautiful eyes.

"Peter, I love you and I will most definitely be with you if that makes you happy and I have to make a confession. Remember when I said that I didn't like my underwear being hoist up my ass? Well, I lied. I love them. Learning the person that I also had crush on makes this all worth it. I love you, Peter."

Tears started to form from Peter's eyes and his smile brought joy to me.

"Mr. Stark, I love you too!"

"Call me Tony."

We kissed and hugged, cherishing every moment. I have to admit, I've been wanting this moment for awhile and I finally got what I wanted. This is one of my most memorable moments I've ever had in my life.

**End of part 5**

**I'm going to upload one more part after this and it will be done. Stay Fresh!**


	6. The End

**Peter's PoV**

It's been a week since I made my confession to Tony. He's been eccentric about our relationship and we've been given each other wedgies non-stop. Friday has been keeping track of the amount of wedgies we've been giving each other. Right now, I'm at 25 and he's at 35. I've never had so much underwear ripped in one week. Luckily, Mr. Stark is rich and buys me a bunch of underwear. Some of them have pretty designs and are comfortable, while others are ugly and not that comfy. I was in my room lying on my bed, reading a book when suddenly I heard at the door.

"Come in." I hollered.

The door opened and it was Tony.

"Hey spidey, how you doing?" He asked.

"I've been doing great knowing that I'm with you now." I replied cuddling up with him."

"Well, I was wondering if you want to have some fun."

"What do you by 'fun?'"

"We could go get lunch, watch a movie, then have the best part of the fun."

I think I was starting to get what he wanted. He's been wanting this for a long time even though we've been together for just a week.

"Well not just get the best part done now?" I smirked.

"Oh, then you're asking for it."

He smashed his lips on to mine and our tongues were fighting who was dominate. Then we fell onto the bed and I put my hands around his waist. Tony put his hand my hard boner and squeeze the living hell out of it. We broke the kiss for one second and gasped for air. I got one of my hands and ran it through Tony's hair.

"You really like this don't ya?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"This is my second time doing this. I enjoy it a lot with you that we're together."

"Well I think we should stop here before someone sees this."

I nodded in agreement and he let go of my dick.

"See you later sweet cheeks." He said winking.

I blow a kiss back and he left the room. Wow, this day couldn't get any better.

**-Time Skip-**

Two years have passed since Tony had passed away. I didn't get my chance to say my final goodbye to him. Everyday I look at the picture I took with him, hoping he is living a great after life. The way he died from what I have been told was he died of a heart attack that someone at his age could not survive. I felt grief for a long time until Steve gave me a pair of sunglasses.

"Tony wanted you to have these after he died. He-he loved you a lot and was getting ready to propose to you when you were at the legal age and now he can't.

I was shock from his statement and I couldn't help but let go.

"I can't believe it. He was going to do a lot for me and I couldn't do much for him."

"It's alright, Peter. He still loves you forever."

He hugged me and I embraced it. Now that he had passed away, he wrote that he wants me to take over Stark Industries for him. I accept it gladly hoping when I see him again, he will be proud of my accomplishments I am doing for him.


End file.
